The present invention relates in general to processing systems and, in particular, to a method and system for physically locating devices for use with computers in such a network.
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today's modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a “hard drive”), a pointing device such as a mouse and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together.
A business may establish a network of such personal computers and network attached devices. The network provides for transmission of data. Manageability on large networks allows network administrators to update code (BIOS, OS, drivers, applications) or to inventory assets (memory, HDD, processors). However, it is impossible to determine where the computers and devices are physically located. Since Ethernet is a broadcast medium, there is no mechanism to determine physical location.
This is a large problem for corporations who have thousands of computers and devices on their network. It is important to determine physical location for repair actions, returning computers when leases expire, etc. Conventional solutions allow for the determination of whether if a computer is on the network, not physically where it is located.